


Last Resort

by ATV12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATV12/pseuds/ATV12
Summary: Sequel to after Mt Silver, Team rocket have taken control of all the regions enslaving people and Pokemon alike, Red is locked in a fierce battle against the monsterous Mewthree with Mew at his side. Amongst the chaos of the world Gold heads to Cerulean Cave to strike a deal with the Pokemon that resides there.





	

"Are you sure about this?" Suicune muttered staring into the dark cave.  
"I'm sure, everything so far has failed" Gold replied. "Mew isn't going to last long"  
The dog like Pokemon hummed, since the reformation of Team Rocket and the take over of the Kanto and Johto regions things had been really bad. Giovanni had managed to clone Mew once again successfully resulting in the monstrous Mewthree.  
In weeks the rockets had taken each region over with Giovanni challenging and defeating all the pokedex holders except for Red and Gold.  
As soon as Red had heard the news he'd transported Gold to southern island by his Charizard and then gone to Mt Silver to challenge Giovanni and Mewthree with Mew by his side.  
"Red's going to kill me for this, but whatever is in here is our only chance" Gold said starting forward, the cerulean cave was eerie to say the least. A dangerous chill lurked in the air and the sound of wild Pokemon filled Gold's ears.  
Suicune stuck close giving off an icy chill to any Pokemon that dared to approach Gold. Moisture dropped from the ceiling hitting Gold's clothes. "This way" The legendary muttered "The energy I'm sensing is strong"

They entered a large chamber similar to the one Red had been living in on Mt Silver, Gold thought of his boyfriend and wondered how the older trainer was doing. Was he holding up against Mewthree's assaults? Would he be mad at Gold for going to cerulean cave? All these thoughts filled his head to the point where it felt like exploding.  
"Stop overthinking" Suicune said emitting a calming wind, "Arceus this energy is off the charts"  
"That's why I believe that this is our last resort"  
"Will it help us though? Red sealed it for a reason" Suicune replied, the dog was tense, it had passed the cave numerous times on its travels but never had gotten close.  
"There's only one way to find out, I've got Giratina on stand by in the distortion world as a plan b" Gold said, the master ball sat in the middle of the floor, dust and moisture covered the contraption that held a Pokemon said to be too powerful.  
Picking the ball up Gold felt a surge of energy which chilled him.  
"Here goes nothing" he muttered flinging the ball against the nearest rock. There was a white flash and then a figure appeared before them.  
It was humanoid in shape but had many features of Mewthree which made Gold and Suicune more alert.  
"Are you the one that freed me?" The Pokemon asked.  
"Yes" Gold replied, Suicune crouched in front of the boy protectively watching the pokemon's movements.

"Your brave" the Pokemon hummed. "Do I intimidate you human?"  
"No"  
"I can feel it, I do scare you" the Pokemon floated closer to Gold, it's purple eyes held a hint of satisfaction. "Maybe you shouldn't have picked up that wretched prison"  
"Back off" Suicune growled.  
"Ah, so it was the north wind I sensed here as well, though I don't feel the presence of your brothers"   
"Entei and Raikou don't need to be here" Suicune replied. "I can take you on myself, though right now that is not the case"  
"Pity, I've been itching for a battle" The Pokemon turned around and sat down crossing it's legs as if it was in a meditating position.  
"We've come to ask you for help" Gold spoke up.  
"What makes you think I'll help you?"   
"Because Giovanni is involved" Suicune pushed Gold out the way as the shadow ball flew past.  
"HE'S STILL ALIVE" the Pokemon roared, eyes now flaring crystal blue.   
"Calm down Mewtwo" Suicune blasted the area with a icy wind hoping that it make Mewtwo at least flinch. 

"Where is he? Tell me before I kill you" Mewtwo hissed.  
"Mt Silver" Gold relied. "Team rocket have taken control of the region using a clone of"  
Mewtwo's eyes started to glow and Suicune detected that it was going to use teleport.  
"GIRATINA TAKE US INTO THE DISTORTION WORLD" Suicune roared. A massive shadow surrounded the area, blue streams of smoke rose up tangling themselves around Mewtwo and pulling it down.  
"So the one that fell has arrived as well" Mewtwo growled. "Your not one to easily take orders"  
"Don't get too cocky clone" Giratina stood behind Gold and Suicune red eyes glowing dangerously. "I can destroy you in a heartbeat"  
"Yet you couldn't take on Arceus"  
Mewtwo was sent flying through the distortion world slamming into one of the pillars causing it collapse. "Don't you dare bring that up" Giratina snarled. Manic laughter filled the place as Mewtwo steadied itself before launching a shadow ball at Giratina, the renegade took off into the air dodging the onslaught that Mewtwo sent at it.

"ENOUGH!" Suicune roared firing an aurora beam managing to catch the clone off guard and freezing it at the same time.   
"Don't think I won't come after you for this" Mewtwo's eyes bored into Suicune which the dog Pokemon ignored.  
"Like you could try, now to the reason we are here" Suicune gestures to Gold.  
"You want revenge on Giovanni?" Gold asked.  
"Isn't that obvious boy, the scum should've died in the explosion" Mewtwo hissed. "I made sure of it, yet you tell me he lives"  
"If you don't believe me, look into my memories, you're a psychic type correct?" Gold moved towards Mewtwo the clones eyes fixed on him. "Go on"   
"Gold be careful" Giratina warned.  
"You're either really brave or just foolish" Mewtwo started. "I could take control of your body just like that, use it to my advantage"  
"I know, but you won't" Gold replied.  
"How sure are you?"  
"I'm not"  
"Fool"

"Yeah I've been told that many of times" Gold smirked. "But you would still be in the master ball if I wasn't one"  
"You have a point" Mewtwo closed its eyes. "Fine show me"  
Gold stepped closer to the clone of Mew and placed his hand on its head. A rush of pictures flashed through Mewtwo's mind, everything Gold had seen on his journey, the battle with Team Rocket, meeting Ho-Oh and Lugia, the battle with Red on Mt Silver.

"Ah so the one that imprisoned me has found someone precious to him" Mewtwo smirked. "How close you two are, this is surprising"  
"Red is currently battling Giovanni as we speak" Giratina explained. "Mewthree is a monstrosity"  
"I see"  
"If we don't stop him, then the whole world will be enslaved, humans and Pokémon alike" Gold continued letting his memories from when the rockets had taken Goldenrod again. "Your the only one that can match up against Mewthree"  
"Were heading to Southern island, all the legendaries are holding a gathering on what to do" Giratina spoke up. "Will you help us?"

"If it allows me to take my vengeance then I have no choice" Mewtwo muttered. Gold sighed in relief as he felt Mewtwo's power disappear, he had a feeling that the clone would help them in taking down Team Rocket.  
The footage of Mewtwo's creation came in handy and Gold made a mental note to thank Blaine once this was all over. "Then it's settled, we make for southern island" With those words Gold found himself lifted off the ground in a blue aura of psychic energy. The distortion world flew by, silhouettes of the world filled the sky like dark clouds.  
Giratina swooped graciously as it led the others towards Southern Island, Gold's eyes fixed on the shadow fast approaching, the place he had called home for the past few months whilst hiding from Team Rocket. 

The portal opened and the group were greeted by Ho-Oh who led them to where the other legendaries were.  
"Our last run almost ended in Articuno being captured by the rockets" Lugia's voice could be heard. "We can't risk something like that again"  
"Your not the only one who has to risk their trio Lugia" Regigigas countered. "If it wasn't for Diamond we sure would've been captured trying to get to here"  
"If we're to act then we have to do it now, if all of us combined our powers into one all out assault on Mewthree" Gold picked up on Rayquaza's voice as they approached the clearing. "We might be able to take the monster out in one hit"  
"That would leave us open to attacks from the rockets Shadow Pokémon"  
"Do you have any other suggestions Lugia?"  
There was a long pause as the sea guardian thought, the energy that was gathered in the place was spiking up to a dangerous level.

"Yveltal" Lugia's reply was swift  
"Out of the question, as soon as he would be released the whole world would be doomed" Raquaza snapped. "We would have to wait at least another month before Xerneas woke to fix the destruction"  
The legendaries began to mumble amongst themselves as Ho-oh led the small group into the clearing. The birds sat nestled in one of the trees surrounding the area, Suicune's brothers laid spread out on a rock with Lugia nestled by them. Raquaza floated above so he could keep an eye on Groudon and Kyogre. "If we could reason with Yveltal"  
"Like that went down very well last time" Rayquaza's aura flared sending chills down Golds spine. The dragon type could be as intimidating as Suicune sometimes and the trainer made a note to never annoy it.

"It seems we have visitors" Entei rose from his positron on the rock, his eyes sending a welcoming wave of energy at the group.  
"Young Gold has returned"  
Gold smiled as he approached, instantly the two dogs were face value with the trainer. "It seems you errand was a success then?" Lugia called.  
"Errand? What are you on about?" Regigigas asked as it turned to face Gold.   
"I've found a way that we can win" Gold grinned. "Some of you may not like if, but I decided that it is the only option we have left"  
"I see" Lugia's eyes narrowed at him.  
"Hey you can come out now" all the legendaries powers spiked dangerously as Mewtwo stepped out from behind Giratina.  
"You" Entei hissed. "What is that doing here?"  
"Pleasant as always aren't we" Mewtwo said sarcastically 

"Gold are you insane?" Rayquaza flew down circling, eyes glowing in a threatening manner at the clone.   
"I believe that this is our only option left" Gold replied. "Giovanni has full control over Mewthree, Mewtwo on the other hand is untamed, nor restricted"  
"What's to say that it won't turn on us afterwards?"  
"As long as I can make that wretched man pay, then I shall be satisfied and will return to my cave"  
Rayquaza looked as if it was studying the clone, weighing all the options that they had. "Arceus forgive me...fine, if you believe in this, this thing then I trust you"  
"Rayquaza!" Entei roared  
"Make no mistake, if it turns out that you'll betray us, I shall destroy you myself, do I make that clear clone?"  
"Absolutely"

"Good, then shall we start to make plans?" Rayquaza returned to the sky hovering.   
"We need a strategy to tackle team rocket and their shadow Pokemon" Lugia spoke up.  
"Celebi" Gold contributed. "I read once that in the ore region, there was an incident involving shadow Pokemon, and the trainer that sorted it out used the time flute"  
"That could work, but it would only purify one of them and then break" Suicune replied  
"Leave that to me" Giratina replied. "I'll contact Dialga and see what we can come up with". With that the renegade took off back into the distortion world.  
"That leaves just Mewthree" Lugia muttered. "What do you have in mind Gold?"  
"Red told me about his battle with Mewtwo when we first met, I wanted to go exploring cerulean caves and must have triggered something within him" Gold recounted his story. "When we were in the kalos region gathering Articuno, Zapdos and Moltress you'll remember that I gained Lucario"  
"You mean to say that you want to give the clone Mega Evolution?" Rayquaza asked.   
"It's our only shot, thankfully the rockets have no idea that it exists, that gives us the upper hand" Gold continued. "If I train Mewtwo to harness the power of a mega crystal, we have at least a small percentage of winning"

"We can amount an assault on Mt Silver using the distortion world, like a surprise attack"  
The clearing was silent as Gold finished explaining the plan that he had in mind. Lugia was deep in thought whilst the others muttered amongst themselves.   
"EVERYONE" Jirachi appeared, the small Pokemon looked to be in a state of panic.  
"What is it Jirachi?" Rayquaza shot down to comfort the wishmaker.  
"Mew isn't going to last long, maybe another week at most, we need to act otherwise!!"  
"Calm down, it'll be ok, Gold do you honestly believe you can train that thing?"  
"I do"  
"Very well, you have three days to learn how to Mega Evolve clone, you'll be supervised by Darkrai and Suicune, the next time we gather here, it will be to go to war"

The legendaries displeased and Gold let a sigh of relief out as he headed towards his camp that he had set up since he arrived on the island.  
"Your interesting boy" Mewtwo appeared. "You have so much unwavering faith in me"  
"Like I've said, we've amounted several attacks on Mewthree and out of all the legendaries gathered here, Mew has been the only one that has survived the the longest".  
"I see, and what is this Mega evolution you speak of?"  
"you'll see tomorrow" Gold smirked "it's something I think you'll relish"  
"I look forward to it" with that the clone headed to the rock peak Regigigas had stood on, sitting down in its meditating position as the suns rays started to disappear. 

Gold sat on the pedestal in the middle of the grove, the waterfall was the only sound besides his steady breathing. Images of Red flooded his mind, a battered, bruised and bleeding red with Giovanni standing over him smirking triumphantly.  
"You should sleep" he turned around to see Suicune.  
"I can't, I'm worried"  
"Red will be fine, Mew is strong enough to last. Right now you should be focussing on how to get Mewtwo to Mega evolve" Suicune stepped forward lying beside the boy. "I'll call Darkrai to deal with the nightmares"  
"Do you think I can do it Suicune?"  
"I feel that this is what we were bonded together for, it's like Arceus's prophecy for us is finally coming to pass" Suicune began weaving its aura around the boy lulling him to sleep. "Now rest, you'll need your strength"


End file.
